Numb3rs: The Essay
by Forever lucky 27
Summary: Don Eppes has a 17 year old daughter continuation kinda of Numb3rs: The Party! WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING OF A TEEN don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This one is kindof an idea off somebody elses.

Same characters as my others. Sorry same basic concept.

Also in case I didn't say this Earlier Kristy Eppes is good at math like Charlie but don wanted her to go to high school like normal and go to college part-time.

Also some cussing but as a teen I know teens really do cuss so if you have a problem sorry.

(Charlie Eppes' house 6 pm)

"Hey Kristy" Alan Eppes says as he walked in to his house.

"Hey pape." I replied.

I was watching t.v. and reading as he entered the room.

"Don wanted me to ask if you wrote your essay for English?"

"Yep I did." I lied hoping he couldn't tell like Dad can. _I'll bullshit it later I promised myself._

(a couple hours later around 8p.m.)

Charlie came into the room and said to me, "Hey Kris can you come help me with something?"

"Yea." I replied as I stood up and followed him out to his garage.

"So I need some help I seem to be stuck on this one part of this equation."

"Ok well let me see…."

(3 hours later and still in the garage)

Dad walks in to the garage, "Kristy?"

"Oh, hey dad."

"Charlie do you know what time it is?"

"Um no…"

"Well it's 1130 pm and incase you didn't know Kristy has school in the morning!"

"Dad chill it's fine."

"Yea well you are not the one that has to wake you up in the morning."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Come on Kris we should go home so you can get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow after my class to help you."

"Okay thanks." Charlie said.

I followed my Dad through the house and grabbed my stuff than we left.

(Next day after classes around 5p.m. the Eppes home)

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Kris, so are you still up to helping with my equation?"

"Yeppers."

So I followed Charlie into the house yet again.

(1 hour later in garage)

"Kristine." Alan said as he entered the garage, startling me and Charlie.

"What? What did I do?"

"Actually, the question should be what did you not do?!.... Come in to the house we need to talk."

My heart pounded in my chest as I followed him into the house with Charlie giving me a compassionate look.

We walked into the kitchen and then through to the dining room where we sat facing each other.

"So I just get this call from your father telling me that you didn't write your essay last night….(I looked at my hands as he said this)… and you know what I said? I actually told him that you did because you wouldn't lie to me about such a trivial thing as that."

(silence)

"Then he went on to tell me that your teacher emailed him and well I think you know what she said…..Well do you have anything to say?"

"um… well I was going to do it but I forgot." I said as I looked down.

"That's not an excuse, I specifically asked you and you said you did write it!"

I couldn't think of anything to say to this.

"Kristine you are grounded until further notice, now I want you to go upstairs and write that essay. I will be up in an hour to check on your progress."

I nodded as I stood up and rushed up stairs to write my essay.

(1 hour later)

I was half way done with my essay when Alan(pape (pronounced like poppy)) walked in.

"Ok, so how you doing on your essay?"

I moved my chair a little from the desk so he could see my laptop as I scrolled through what I had written.

"Ok good job. Well dinner will be ready in an hour so I'll come up and get you when it's ready."

"Okay." I said as he got up and walked out.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Contains spanking of a teen.

Chapter 2

(Four days later Friday (morning at Eppes' apartment))

"Hey Kris, I have a case so I won't be home till late, and Dad has a meeting so he won't be home till about 7 or later. Okay? But I still want you to go over to the house." Dad said as I was waking up.

"Okay." I said tiredly.

"Well I'm leaving but I love you."

"I love you too dad." I said as I was going through my dresser for something to wear.

He walked out the door. I felt very happy now about my day it was definitely going to be interesting! I was already making plans in my head to hang out with my friends even though I was grounded. But hey what they don't know won't kill them.

(5 p.m. at the mall)

My phone started to ring… it was DAD!

"Hey Dad! What's up?"

"Hey kid I just called to tell you I am on my way from work I got done earlier than expected."

"Oh cool."

"Is dad there?"

"Nope." I lied.

"Ok well I be home soon."

"Ok see ya" I hung up and practically ran to my car barely saying bye to my friends.

(5:15 p.m at the Eppes' house)

As I pulled up I felt sick to my stomach because in the driveway was pape's car.

Shit why did I do that!! I am so dead.

I turned off my car and went inside with a feeling of impending doom.

As I opened the door, "KRISTINE ALEXANDRA EPPES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Pape shouted at me.

He had a concerned yet very angry expression on his face.

"Kristine I suggest you go upstairs. Now!"

My heart raced as I ran up the stairs to my room wishing I hadn't gone out.

(Ten minutes later)

I heard a knock on my door than pape opened it and looked at me somberly.

He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Kristy, can you explain?"

"… I'm sorry." This was the only explanation I could muster.

"I didn't want an apology."

I looked at the ground.

"Kristy look at me." (he cupped my face in his hands to make me look him in the eyes)

"Well since you have no explanation…" He grabbed my arm and pulled me over his lap.

"Please… no."

"Kristy, why are you getting punished?" He ignored my pleas.

"Because…. Because I went out when I was grounded and I wasn't suppose to."

"And? And you should tell some one where you are at all times. Do you understand?"

I nodded. And suddenly SMACK SMACK SMACK I started to squirm and he gave me one on my sit spot. I stopped squirming and clenched the sheets in my hand. SMACK

SMACK tears started to fall down my face on to the sheets. SMACK SMACK SMACK he had the same spanking dad gave, just like dad he slowly moved down my bottom with each swat getting harder. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK I started to sob now. SMACK SMACK now he was on the tender under curve of my bottom, SMACK SMACK "I'm SMACK sorr SMACK sorry SMACK please" SMACK I sobbed at him. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK his last four were the hardest and all aimed at the tenderest area. He stopped and started to rub my back till my I stopped sobbing. Then he turned me around to where I was on his lap. He put his hand on my head as I cried into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Kristy it's over."

I sobbed into his chest and he said, "Your forgiven baby I love you."

"I love you too"

I said as my crying started to cease. He slowly laid me down on my stomach on the bed.

"Get some sleep until Don comes home than you will have to tell him what you did." As he said this while walking out I put my head into the pillow and cried some more not looking forward to what Dad was going to do.

(15 minutes later)

I heard my door open and looked to see my dad staring at me confused.

I was still on my stomach on the bed with tears streaming down my face.

I hid my face knowing I had to tell him but was dreading the consequences.

"Kristy, what happened?" He said as he sat next to me on the bed and moving my hair so it wasn't covering my face.

"I… when you called… mall." I sobbed at him.

"Ok just calm down. Can you say that again?"

"I was at the mall when you called." I burst this out quickly than started to cry again.

"Oh. So you lied to me?!"

"Well not exactly, I didn't actually tell you I was at home."

"Don't get smart-alecky you definitely inferred you were!"

"I'm sorry" I said hopefully.

"No Kristy, you have to get punished."

"But"

"That was for you breaking **his** grounding but this is for you blatantly lying to me!"

"Dad please! I'm sorry, really!"

"Kristy, just come here for your punishment."

I was still lying on the bed looking at him when I saw it in his eyes that I needed to get up.

I stood up and moved next to him. He pulled me over his lap.

I had tears streaming down my face before he even started.

SMACK I gasped and kicked SMACK SMACK SMACK I started to sob. SMACK "You will SMACK not SMACK lie SMACK to me SMACK again." SMACK SMACK "Do you SMACK SMACK understand me?" I nodded through sobs. "I'm sorry." SMACK SMACK "I know. SMACK SMACK Almost over." SMACK SMACK SMACK moved to my sit spot for these last ones SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK he did these last six quickly and when he stopped I was sobbing silently now. He rubbed my back till I stopped sobbing then he laid me on the bed on my stomach and laid next to me and rubbed my back trying to calm me. "It's okay baby girl… shh it's okay. All is forgiven now." As I started to fall asleep he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I love you." "I luv too." I said sleeply. And I drifted to sleep as dad rubbed my back.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
